A Shocking Discovery
by AliceTo
Summary: When PJ founds out that he's adopted, he starts to see his sister in a different way.
1. Chapter 1

**_A Shocking Discovery_**

**Chapter 1**

**Teddy's POV**

I and Ivy was sitting on the couch in the basement while Charlie was playing with toys on the floor. We were too lazy to talk to each other so we texted each other instead. Whenever we heard footsteps, we hid their cellphones and started doing hw.

"Uh oh..." said Ivy.

"What is it? Please don't tell me that's a Charlie uh oh!"

"No it isn't. My batteries are all dead! I can't text now!"

"Well, I gues that we can go back to talking."

"Talking? That was a loooong time ago."

"Yeah. About 5 seconds ago. Hey, what time is it?"

"About 2 PM. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted new clothes, we can go to the mall and buy some more."

"Teddy. You read my mind. Lets go!"

Ivy stood up quickly rushed to get her coat with me after her. When we came up from the basement, I said to me mom that we were going to the mall.

When we came to the mall, I said...

"Oh, right. The big idea of going to the mall was to pick out a present for PJ's 19th birthday. Thanks for helping me."

"What? I thought we were here for buying clothes for me, I mean us. Not for your brother. I'm out of here." said Ivy and turned around and started walking back.

"I'll buy you the earings you've allways wanted."

"Let's do this." Ivy turned around and walked with me to the game store.

**Amy's POV**

I was making a cake in the kitchen while Bob was reading a news paper when PJ came in to the kitchen and walked to the fridge and said

"Hi, mom."

"Mom. I'm never tired of it."

"Why would you be tired of it?"

Right then, Bob looked up from the news paper but didn't look at them.

"Because of what you've found out last year."

PJ still looked confused.

"Your real birht cetrificate."

"Oh! That! Yeah. I'm ok. So what. It's just a small difference."

Bob looked at me with a don't say it look when I got a little angry.

"Oh! So you think that being adopted is a small difference?"

"What! I'm adopted?" yelled PJ.

I looked confused and then looked at Bob.

"Bob. Did you give him the real birth cetrificate.

"I couldn't I thought it was too soon!"

"Bob. We agreed we would tell him when he turned 18! Not 19 and not like this!"

"I can't believe this." Said PJ and walked out of the kitchen and straight up to his room.

"See what you did!" said Bob to me when I turned my head to him with an angry face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The dream

No One's POV

That night, when PJ was in his room alone (Gabe was having a sleepover at a friends house) watching a movie, he heard a knock on the door. He went to open it and there stood Teddy.

"Hi. Why weren't you eating dinner with us tonight?" asked Teddy.

"Because I was too upset." said PJ while walking back to his bed.

"Why were you upset?" said Teddy while walking to him to his bed.

"I found out the truth."

"Which brings me back to why were you upset?"

"I'm adopted."

The room became all quite.

"Wow. I'm sorry, PJ. Does that mean that we're not brother and sister any more?"

"Maybe. I don't know. You know that I'm not good with questions."

"Yeah. You're right. But anyway, even though I might not be your sister any more, I will allways be your friend." Said Teddy.

PJ smiled and looked down and then he looked up on Teddy again.

"Thanks, Teddy." He said.

Teddy and PJ hugged each other and right after the hugg, they lokked to each others eyes and kissed.

PJ woke up quickly. He had fallen asleep while he was reading.

"Who knew reading could be so boring?" He said to him self while putting the book down on his bed. All of that was just a dream. Right then he heard a knock on the door and went to open it. When he opened it, there stood Teddy.

"Hi. Why weren't you eating dinner with us tonight?" Teddy asked.

PJ remembered that this is how his dream started so, with a worried looking face, slamed to door in Teddy's face.

"PJ!" Teddy yelled.

"I can't let you in."

"Why?"

"Then it would happen exactly as in my dream."

"Really? What happened in your dream?"

"Well..." PJ knew that if he said that they kissed would freak her out so he came up with the first lie that popped into his head.

"What happened was that you accidentaly tripped and landed on a knife on the floor and got killed."

"Do you have a knife on the floor?"

"I don't know if Gabe hid one under the carpet."

"You guys have a carpet?"

"Yes! Or I think so..." PJ looked down on the floor which was full of Gabe's toys and his clothes.

"Just... Don't come in." Said PJ.

"Alright! I wont come in! See you in the morning."

"Alright! See you..." PJ stopped. He thought that if they are with each other just a second, PJ will embarres him self.

"...in the morning." PJ answered finally.

He couldn't ignore it anymore. PJ has a crush on Teddy.


End file.
